TrueBloods (Rewrite!)
by HichiShirosaki
Summary: This is a rewrite of my original story from many years ago! Kagami still recalls the night her parents were murdered and being at Cross Academy only makes the memories worse. No one, except the Chairman, knows what happened to her that night. What happens when she can no longer hide from the night class? Slight OOC...?


**Hey! It's been a long time since I have posted a story/updated…like a very long time. A lot has been going on honestly. High school flew by so quickly and before I knew it college was upon me!**

 **Okay, so this is a rewrite of my old story from my freshman year of high school. After reading over the story, years after I completed it, I realized how bad my writing was. After a while of contemplating I decided to go through the process of rewriting this fanfiction. I must thank my friend for helping me rewrite this chapter! Because this is a rewrite, there might be some drastic changes, in the chapters and the story line (if there was one), compared to the original. I'm going to leave my old story up so if you wish you can see the difference in writing. Unfortunately this rewrite might take me some time. College started up so I can only resume editing when I have the free time.**

 **I do not own Vampire Knight! Only my OC. I hope you enjoy!**

 **~HichiShirosaki**

* * *

A young girl, with hair as silver as moonlight, eyes as green as the brightest emeralds, sat in a garden to pick roses for her parents. One after the other, she selected from the multitude of rose bushes scattered throughout elegant landscape. In her possession already were a variety of colors ranging from the deepest red to the most vivid yellows. After feeling satisfied with the assortment, she arose from her place and darted towards her home. She slowed her pace before she reached the entrance of her home to open the door.

As she attempted to open the door, a few roses slipped from her grip and fell on the door mat which cushioned their fall.

"Aha!?" The small girls exclaimed. She quickly turned the handle until she heard a click then pushed on the door to leave it open so she could reach down to pick up the roses on the door mat. She entered the home and intro the main family room only to find that her parents weren't there.

"They must be in the study room," she concluded. "Good! I want to see their faces when I show them what I gathered from the garden! This will get them to forgive me for yesterday I'm sure of it!" She ran to her left towards the hallway that lead to her parent's study.

She hummed, while she walked down the hall, feeling a sense of excitement, warmth, and hope. Earlier yesterday she had ventured out of the mansion without her parent's knowledge. The girl was not allowed to go outside, beyond the property, and when she rebelled against her parent's word they were furious. As soon as she came home she received a thorough lecturing and was sent to her room for the night. She gathered these roses for her parents as an apology, hoping they would forgive her for leaving without their approval. Her eyes focused on the floor, as the events of yesterday replayed in her mind, and she never noticed the door in front of her. Her body hit the door and the sounds of the roses pressing against wood followed. She squeaked softly and checked over the roses to make sure they weren't ruined. Once she gathered herself the young girl knocked on the door. However, to her amazement, there was no response. This was strange, her father was usually very punctual in answering the door, especially since she visited her father constantly. She called out to her parents, worry slowly crept into her small heart.

"Mother? Father?" There was no response from the other side of the door. Anxious feelings began to swim within herself while she opened the door. Once the little girl opened the door she was hit with the smell of blood. Her nose could barely handle the amount of blood that practically mingled with the air, it overwhelmed her senses. In the study room there was a large window on the left wall that allowed the moon to be a natural and sufficient source of light. This was just enough to see the horrendous scene laid out in front of her.

 _W-What…?_

She lost her grip on the roses allowing the bouquet to fall on the blood soaked carpet. Shock and horror overcame her body and she could no longer move. The girl found herself unable to have any other reaction except stare at the corpses of her loved ones. The vital fluid important for life stained their clothing and covered a majority of their flesh. It dripped off their skin like red ink. In the chest area there appeared to be a concentration of the fluid and upon closer inspection was an even more terrifying reality. Their hearts were torn from their chests like a wild animal got to them. A tattered hole was the only remaining evidence of this since their hearts were not apparent anywhere near her parent's bodies. Her parent seemingly stared up at the ceiling but their eyes were completely vacant of life and empty of any sort of emotion. The reality of her parents' death finally gripped hold of her. Tears formed in her eyes before they spilled out like an open wound. The tears trailed downward to her chin and fell upon her attire soaking it lightly. She was unable to control the multitude of emotions that enveloped her heart. She fell on her knees and screamed in agony. She screamed as loud as her lungs permitted, feeling as if there was a hole in her chest just as large as her parent's.

 _Why?!_

"Mama…!" She cried, "Papa…!" Her throat hurt and she could barely speak between her sobs. She crawled between her parents. Deep red liquid stained her dress and tarnished that beautiful, pale skin on her hands and legs. Even though she knew her actions would be futile she shook her mothers' body then did the same to her father to no avail. Knowing for certain there was nothing more to do she continued to cry as she sat between the corpses. Followed by her cries she gazed at the blood soaked floor for what appeared to be hours. Her crying finally ceased and she could no longer feel anything anymore. Only numbness remained, if only for a moment. Her gaze eventually shifted slowly from the carpet to the roses she had evidently dropped when she came into the room.

 _They can't have the roses now…They can't know that I'm sorry. They can't-I can't see them anymore._

The tears returned and trickled down the girl's cheeks. Lost in her distress, she was unable to detect one other person in the room aside from her.

"Princess Kagami…" Having heard her name she completely froze. Fear slowly festered inside her heart as she arose from her original position. Blood trailed down her legs and trickled off her frail fingers. Anxiously her eyes searched throughout the study room and it was then she noticed a figure hidden in the shadows in the far right corner of the room. It was impossible to make out who was hiding in the shadows so she mustered up some courage, despite the growing fear, and took one step after the other towards the corner. She took one final step and without warning a hand raced at her neck and gripped tightly. This made it hard for Kagami to breath and she reacted by trying to pry the hand from her neck. Observing the shadow as she struggled, the figure finally emerged and their features were now distinguishable even with the dim lighting. It was a male of average height with reddish-brown hair. He examined her face with nothing short of desire and a twisted look of eagerness. Fear implanted in her core becoming worse when she looked into his eyes. His eyes were two different colors. One eye was icy blue and the other a dark garnet.

"After all these years, I finally have you." He claimed. She continued in her effort to pry his hands from her neck but realized her actions were useless when he tightened his grip on her even further. The man gave her a twisted smile. "I have waited a long time to meet you my sweet sweet Princess." Kagami wanted to scream as loud as she could but the restriction on her throat didn't permit. Her fear soon made way for terror when the man pushed Kagami against a wall with such force that picture frames around her fell and glass from the frame behind her shattered on impact. She only managed a small gasp as bits and piece of glass implanted into her back causing a lot of pain. He continued smiling with evil intention then brought his face to hers.

"Your parents tasted divine." He mocked, "I'm hoping you taste just as heavenly if not sweeter. I'm expecting as much for dessert, do not disappoint." He trailed his fingers along her features and she shivered. His skin was so cold and there was no affection. She was simply a means to an end, a meal. Nothing more, nothing less. "Your blood will give me strength. I will be a god among Vampires." He brought his face to her cheek and she could feel his hot breath against her cool skin. She trembled in his grip and weakly continued in her efforts to escape his grasp. She attempted to struggle and pry his hands from her neck, to resist his hold on her. However, this was a mistake and her struggle proved futile since he continued breathing against her cheek and escalated when his tongue touched her flesh. He paused for a moment.

"Continuing to struggle I see." He stated, "fruitless but delicious nonetheless. You are really turning out to be quite the sweet display I had hoped for. Your parents didn't struggle like you did. It's almost as if they wanted to die." She struggled in a response, the grip on her neck was so tight. In seeing this the man loosen his grip so she could speak.

"Y-you're wrong." Kagami wheezed. He smirked in response before he laughed maniacally.

"How intriguing. Even after abuse you're still just as headstrong as your mother." He concluded. "The only flaw she had was you. She pleaded that I take her life over yours but how selfish of her to keep power away from me when I can have it all." His face was at hers again and this time he was quick to tease her skin with his tongue. His tongue trailed down her check in a rolling motion. He took his time and reveled in the taste of her skin going down slowly to her neck. This paralyzed her and she began to feel helpless. There was no way she could fight back, she was much smaller and weaker than the man. She felt she could do nothing more than accept the fate laid out in front of her. Kagami no longer struggled nor presented a sense of rebellion toward his actions. Once his tongue reached a vein pulsing with blood he opened his mouth revealing his elongated fangs. He pressed his fangs slightly against her skin making a small puncture just enough to sample the sweet nectar he had so desperately desired. After such a decadent sample, no way could he resist now. He readied himself to dig his fangs deeper into Her neck. However, as he was about to do so a voice interrupted his session.

"That's enough…Rido." Attention shifted to the direction of the voice and she was released from the shackles of Rido's teeth. The voice came from a young boy standing near the entrance of the study room. He examined the surroundings in a slight grim manor then adjusted his gaze to look at Rido and Kagami. When she gazed at him weakly she was able to note his brown hair, shaggy in length and it seemed to cover his face loosely. His eyes, highlighted by the moon, were of a red-brown color and it appeared that he wore a sort of casual/formal attire. He looked at Kagami for a brief moment in which she looked back with pleading eyes. However, she was not certain he saw her plead since his eyes quickly reverted to Rido.

"Ahhh…Kaname." He sneered, "what a pleasure it is for you to join me at the pinnacle of tonight's event. Have you come to quench your thirst as well?" He directed his attention back to Kagami for a moment to lick reminisces of red fluid from the bite he inflicted. Kagami whined softly and Rido smiled, which displayed a sense of twisted enjoyment. "Today's meal is quite delightful if I do say so myself." He did not receive a response and his expression dropped. His interest in the princess declined and that resulted in the release on her neck and she landed on the carpet with a thud. Instinctively, hands flew to her neck as she gasped for the air her lungs so desperately needed. When she managed to catch her breath she scooted herself as far away from Rido and Kaname as she could. She soon felt a sharp pain in her back as she scooted against a wall. The glass shards had dug themselves further into her back. Despite the pain, she felt so much exhaustion that she couldn't help but lean against the wall which dug the shards even further into her skin. With such stress and trauma she endured, Kagami began going in and out of consciousness and barely made out the exchange between Kaname and Rido.

"Drab as always aren't you Kaname?" He asked, "interrupting when I was just having some fun…times never change." Rido shrugged and smirked at the young boy. "No matter, there is always fun to be had elsewhere. Like with your dear Princess Yuki, I can taste her already." With that, he vanished in the blink of an eye. Kagami could no longer keep herself awake and lost consciousness as Kaname approached her.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the prologue! I do hope you all enjoyed reading and please don't forget to leave a review. While I feel like I made some improvements, I know it's still not perfect so I greatly appreciate constructive criticism! You can either include one in a review or feel free to message me! As always, thanks for reading!**


End file.
